


High

by gokkyun



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock likes drugs. Kisses are a close second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Small ... something ... that I wrote in loading screens while trying to get a hang of my Sole that romanced Hancock. 
> 
> Very slight spoilers to Hancock's history and his romance. Some swearing. Some mentions of drugs (d'uh). Enjoy, comments appreciated.

It's different. A lot of it, if not everything. Important things. Unimportant things. Things he didn't even bother wasting a thought on before his life was turned upside down by a nuclear disaster. Things like waking up. 

Waking up to a loud and terrifying noise that sounds like thunder, when it might as well be a shotgun fired by a wasted raider having a literal blast with an innocent or maybe not so innocent bypasser. But once more, luck is on Alexander's side and his still tired and half-lidded eyes close with relief as he takes a deep breath, recognizing the surprisingly soothing sound of rain as it pours down onto the cracking wood of yet another pre-war house he found shelter in. It's not that Alex is afraid of these people - he never was to begin with - but he'll be damned if him and his companion can't have a full night's rest for once. 

His companion. Right. Careful not to move around too much or to make too much noise, Alex shuffles in the large pre-war bed, turning around on the spot to face yet another significant difference in this messed up new world. Softly snoring next to him isn't his wife anymore, but a man. Not his first man, but certainly his first of this kind. A Ghoul. Or as he called himself the first time they met "the king of zombies". A blanket that probably used to be white but is now stained with spots and covered in holes covers both of their lower bodies and for once the so called king isn't wearing the two most essential parts of his eccentric outfit: the tricorn hat and the red frock coat of John Hancock. 

And just like that, Goodneighbor's mayor looks a lot less threatening: only clad in pants and a white shirt, mouth slightly agape while the unsteady yet soft sounds of his sleep slip out of him. The edges of Alexander's lips curl upwards, amused by the picture presented to him, even more so as Hancock's breathing hitches in the back of his throat, creating an unfavorable grunt before he slowly but certainly opens his dark eyes, staring back at Alex in confusion. That doesn't hinder him from greeting the other man though. "Well, good morning there sunshine.", the Ghoul murmurs with a tired grin, voice even rougher than usually.

Alex returns the tired grin. "I told you to either stop calling me sunshine or to stop wanting to fucking fight the sun.", he says in return, yawning with his mouth shut as he moves closer, the two of them facing each other sideways.

"C'mon now, hardly my fault that thing's so damn bright.", the Ghoul growls. "What were you starin’ at there anyways? Got something on my mug?".

"Nothing unusual there.", Alex answers while both of his hands travel to rest on Hancock's neck. The feeling settling in Alexander's fingertips is still foreign, the oddly rotten skin feeling raw and calloused. He doesn't mind though and how could he, his blue eyes still lingering on the Ghoul's mouth as its edges curl upward with affection. "Just admiring my favorite person.", Alexander continues as he leans in, his fingers gently making Hancock's face shift sideways, pressing his lips against the Ghoul's cheeks again and again, peppering him with light kisses. After all, Alex knows by now just how much Hancock craves this kind of recognition from him, the kind that makes him feel like he's still desirable, still worthy of someone else's touch and longing. Because no matter how much the Ghoul might joke about how his zombie king look is a big hit with the ladies, no matter how much confidence might encase his words as he holds one of his famous speeches, there's a worrying amount of struggling and guilt in his words whenever he speaks of his past and how one could even think about loving his ugly mug.

The soft and amused laughs, almost like giggles, that leave Hancock now push Alexander out of his thoughts as he still threats the Ghoul's neck and cheeks with soft and swift kisses, the rough voice far too prominent. "Damn Alex, if I still had proper fuckin' skin left, I'd blush at your suave words and your swift mouth.", Hancock jokingly exhales between a couple of muffled laughter, his rough hands grabbing the front of Alex's black shirt, pressing their bodies even closer. 

With a smug grin, Alexander pulls back from the other just enough to hold the affectionate and yearning look that plainly lies in Hancock's darkened eyes. "Can't help it, you're just too damn perfect.", he says.

Hancock then releases a low sound in the back of his throat, like a muffled moan of approval that he's too embarrassed to let Alex hear in all its glory. "Feels like I'm damn high already.", the Ghoul then says, rough voice a mere whisper as he presses the thin remains of his chapped lips against Alexander's for a second there. "High on like affection. Or damn, fuck, call it love.", Hancock continues with a grunt. "I'm not high enough for this sappy bull yet, but you get where I'm comin' from. Didn't think I'd say stuff like this to someone who stabbed a man the first time I saw him.", Hancock says with a snort underlining his words.

"I suppose I stabbed my way right into your heart, eh?", Alexander jokes, not surprised that Hancock's pulls a grimace, slowly shaking his head. What surprises him though is that the Ghoul's slender fingers pull on his shirt, pressing their oddly different faces and lips together once more. The feeling of lips against his own that follows is familiar by now and yet one of the many, many things that is different about this nuclear new world. Hancock's remaining lips are rough after all, cluttered with small irregularities and scars but that doesn't make the kiss any less alluring and surprisingly soft. 

And this time around Hancock doesn't press his tongue against Alex's mouth to ask for passage or even waits for him to do so, but instead spreads what's left of his lips, inviting Alexander in as the Ghoul's raw voice vibrates into the kiss through a needy moan. Not one to deny obvious request, Alex slips his tongue into Hancock's oral cavity, feeling the desire to explore it thoroughly but he has no chance to do so as Hancock's tongue immediately pushes against his with dominance, forcing a messy fight or maybe even a dance between their mouths. 

Whether it is, it doesn't last long as they both aren't giving in, heavily breathing and grunting into the passionate kiss – and surprisingly enough it's Hancock who pulls back first, the trademark cocky smirk playing around his unnatural yet somewhat charming features as he leans into Alex's hands that are still resting on the sides of his face. "Whatcha say? Shall we use the time until the rain stops properly? Morning's still young after all.". 

Alex snorts in return, his turn to give Hancock a look. "You sure are second to none, huh? Going from love-drunk to horny in a matter of seconds and all of that without drugs.". 

"What can I say,", Hancock laughs, "Gotta uphold my infamous reputation.".


End file.
